


If Only

by tacos279



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, Long, M/M, Rakuzan - Freeform, angel - Freeform, mentioned takao, midorima is still a nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacos279/pseuds/tacos279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is an angel who falls in love with an Aka-human. </p><p>"He reached for his water bottle but before he could pick it up he grabbed something else. Freezing completely Midorima glared down at whatever had stopped his hand only to find a smaller hand in his. His eyes travelled up the arm attached to this mysterious hand only to see Akashi’s eyes already locked on his. He could feel his entire face heat up. He was holding hands with Akashi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> I write a story for a pairing I do not care for at all.  
> I wrote it as a present for someone and I worked very hard on it so I decided to post it anyways.  
> If you somehow skipped the word count this is rather long so be warned ahead of time.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

Green eyes strayed to the clock on the wall, 4:17 still too early. Midorima had sworn he would study for at least three hours before he could go. He was rather bored but now that he had committed to studying for three hours that was what he was going to do.

  
Well maybe he was not so much bored as he was anxious. Never in his existence had Midorima Shintaro had such a strong desire to visit earth.

  
He glanced down at his lucky item which was sitting beside his work on the desk. Today it was a stuffed hamburger plush. It would seem a ridiculous object to be carrying around especially where he lived, yet he refused to let it out of his sight.

  
Earlier that day he had travelled down to earth to get this plush. For Oha Asa Midorima went down to earth every single day. This was something he had always done, he needed his lucky items.

  
Without thinking Midorima let his eyes travel to the clock once again, 4:23. He groaned leaning backwards in his chair and staring at the fluffy white clouds above him. Despite the variety of earthly objects around him looking up always reminded him, he was not on earth. Midorima Shintarou was in heaven.

  
He was not dead, he was an angel. Midorima had always lived in heaven. He always flew down to earth to get his lucky item of the day. The other angels did not make fun of him or comment on it because, they were angels. As long as Midorima was happy and not breaking any laws it was no concern of theirs what he did. Midorima had always been strangely fascinated by the humans, studying them and even practicing some of their earthen traditions. Despite his interest in them Midorima rarely spoke to humans. In fact he tried to avoid it as much as possible, he found them troublesome and unintelligent.

  
Some angels did speak to humans, they granted wishes, spread cheer and with Gods power performed miracles.  
It was not that Midorima could not do those things, grant wishes and the like but he simply had no desire too. Despite his fascination with the human race he was above them and he had no reason to extensively interact with them.

  
That’s how it used to be.

  
Everything had changed about eight months ago. It was a normal day and Midorima was looking for his lucky item. This one was particularly hard to find which caused him to spend more time in the shop. Precisely four minutes more.

  
If Midorima had not stayed those extra four minutes he never would have seen the person who entered the shop. He never would have met the short, red haired Akashi.  
Akashi was different than most humans, he was intelligent and in Midorimas eyes he was fascinating.

  
Since that day the two had met up to play shogi or basketball. Akashi just happened to be good at the only two human traditions Midorima knew.

  
Their meetings had grown more and more frequent and at this point they were meeting up every day and sometimes to Midorimas shock they did not partake in the human traditions he knew. Sometimes they just spoke with each other.

  
Angels rarely just spoke to each other. They sang, they flew. Honestly Midorima wasn’t really sure what angels other than himself did.  
Of course Akashi did not know Midorima was an angel. He couldn’t know.

  
Midorima looked again to the clock, 4:29. He was not meant to meet Akashi until 5:30. One hour left.

 

 

 

They were playing shogi today. Midorimas eyes were focused on the board, trying to figure out the best way to win the game. He had never had won before. This mortal was surprisingly good at the game. Midorima confidently moved his piece and looked at Akashi.

  
The red eyes did not even look up from the board. Akashi let out a simple, “Hmmm….” Before moving his piece, without a moment’s hesitation.

  
Their eyes met and Akashi’s lips curved upward into a slight smile. Midorima immediately refocused on the board.

  
He could not win this match. His mind raced through possibility after possibility of what he could do but, there was no way. Akashi had won, again.

  
“Good match Shintarou.” Akashi calmly stated, it was if he had always known he would win.

  
Midorima narrowed his eyes, “Your skills at this game are unmatched Akashi.”

 

The redhead chuckled, “Perhaps someday you can win…if you play against someone else.”

  
Midorima bristled, this human was pushing him. He was not used to losing much less to a mere mortal. Although Akashi had proven time and time again that he was …more than every other mortal. Akashi just laughed as he watched Midorima straighten up in annoyance.

  
“I am absolute after all Shintarou.” Midorima glared down at the shorter man, “Someday I will beat you Akashi.”

  
Akashi met Midorima’s eyes and for a second did not say anything he simply stared into his eyes. Midorima stared back at him until he could feel himself getting uncomfortable.

  
Midorima had experienced this uncomfortable feeling before when visiting the earth and it was not something he particularly liked. Despite this he refused to look away from Akashi’s red eyes. He would not lose this time.

  
So the two stared at each other both refusing to look away.

  
Then Midorima laughed. He didn’t know why he was laughing but, Midorima Shintaro actually laughed. He tried to stop these annoying noises coming out of his mouth, nothing funny had even happened.

  
Akashi began to stand as he simply smiled at the taller man, “Until we meet again Shintaro.” Before he turned to walk away.

  
“Aka-” Midorima stopped himself why was he calling Akashi back? The redhead had already turned around and was looking at him expectantly. Midorima could feel his face growing redder by the second. “I-it’s nothing Akashi….” He trailed off. Why was it so difficult for him to get the words out, must be some strange human condition he had yet to experience, he promised himself to look it up later.

  
Akashi was still smiling as he turned around, leaving Midorima stuttering.

 

 

  
They were playing basketball today. Midorima felt lighter every time he sunk a perfect three pointer, watching his shots soar over Akashi’s head made him feel good. It made him forget all about the stuttering mess Akashi had left him yesterday.

  
He had tried to look up his symptoms in his medical book last night when he had arrived back in heaven. Unfortunately he had not yet nailed down the cause of this mysterious sickness he had contracted. Nonetheless he had immediately informed Akashi that he was sick today and not to come to close to him. This illness probably made him seem more human anyways. Although he still wasn’t sure why that had made Akashi laugh. Wasn’t sickness something unfortunate?

  
As he sunk another shot he pondered the other mysterious thing that had happened today. When he had first come down from heaven to pick up his lucky item Akashi was already waiting outside the store, holding an orange lawn flamingo. According to Oha Asa an orange lawn flamingo was Midorimas lucky item of the day. Akashi’s retrieval of his item was quite convenient as it saved him time. Still he could not understand why the image of the redheaded boy holding his lucky item had made his heart skip a beat.

  
“Shintarou stop ignoring me.” This was a command from Akashi himself. Akashi was right of course, why was Midorima thinking about the past when Akashi was right in front of him?

  
“Why don’t we take a break?” Akashi continued. Midorima silently stopped and turned towards the bench wiping the sweat off his brow. Sweating was an annoying phenomena he was not used to and he often experienced while playing basketball.

  
He reached for his water bottle but before he could pick it up he grabbed something else. Freezing completely Midorima glared down at whatever had stopped his hand only to find a smaller hand in his. His eyes travelled up the arm attached to this mysterious hand only to see Akashi’s eyes already locked on his. He could feel his entire face heat up. He was holding hands with Akashi.

  
Midorima scanned his brain trying to figure out when humans typically held hands and why it could be triggering his illness. He came up with nothing, his heart was pounding so fast he could do nothing but stare into Akashi’s eyes. At this point he would have been positive he was dying of a heart attack except for the fact that angels could not die of heart attacks.

  
“Shintarou...” Akashi’s voice was but a whisper bringing Midorima back to reality with a slight tug on his hand. Midorima allowed his body to be pulled toward Akashi’s, maybe he had a miracle cure. Akashi did not look away from Midorimas eyes.

  
Slowly Akashi closed his eyes and leaned in even closer, Midorima wondered if he had passed his sickness onto the other man. Their lips touched.

  
Midorimas eyes opened wider as he felt Akashi’s lips gently press against his lingering there even so slightly and then pulling away barely a millimeter only to whisper his name again, “Shintarou…” before pulling back.

  
Midorima didn’t know what to think, he was frozen as the redhead regarded his face. Finally he straightened up and his taped fingers ghosted over his lips, “Tha-that was...” He let his words trail off because embarrassingly he could not think of what that was. Hundreds of words ran through his mind but he could not find the right one. What had they just done?

  
Akashi smiled, “It was a kiss Shintarou.” A kiss. It was a kiss? Midorima did not know what this meant, this was a word he had never heard or read before. What was a kiss?

  
As he looked down, embarrassed he could not understand what just happened he realized they were still holding hands. He pulled his hand away.

  
“Akashi, I-I have to go.” Midorima was a mess and he tried to ignore the hurt look on Akashi’s face as he turned and ran away. He could explain later anyways.

 

 

 

  
Midorima had done his research, he knew now exactly what had happened. Well not exactly but he had done his research. He was now aware that kissing was something two people who were in love or had a mutual sexual attraction did. Midorima had been unaware he and Akashi were either of those.

  
Of course Midorima did not really know what either of those would be. Angels didn’t fall in love. Angels did not have sex. There was a reason angels did not do those things. It was the same reason angels were different from humans. Angels were a class apart from humans, they were better than them. So why had Midorima allowed himself to be kissed?

  
Midorima had decided it was because he did not know. It was lack of knowledge that had led to this fate and it was not his fault. His feelings for Akashi… they were only friends and he had to establish that. He would not, could not be anything more. He was an angel.

  
Still there were his symptoms…he didn’t want to believe it but they were scarily similar to something an old friend of his had experienced…

  
Well had that person really even been his friend…and it had been so long ago… Still he would never forget, Takao Kazunari.

  
Takao had been an angel like him, the two of them had always been together. Since their existences had begun. It wasn’t like Midorima had chosen to be friends with Takao. The other angel had chosen him, always clinging to him and following him around.

  
Takao’s end had been a tragedy in everyone’s opinion. All of the angels were a community, they all lived in heaven, Midorima knew all the angels names and they knew his. Everyone had known when Takao fell and every angel had wept despite the fact the other angels had barely even spoken to Takao.

  
Midorima had not wept. Takao had made his choices and Midorima had warned him about the consequences every step of the way. Takao had not listened and now Takao was gone. Midorima would never admit that he could possibly miss the black haired ball of light. How could he be anything but happy that he wouldn’t have that annoyance with him for the rest of eternity?

  
When Takao had left heaven he had become a human. In the eyes of most every angel Takao had fallen even though that wasn’t precisely correct. Leaving heaven and falling from heaven were two very different things but they both happened so rarely that most angels chose not to recognize the difference.

  
Takao had fallen in love with a human and he had left heaven, forsaking his immortality, his closeness to God and his position as an angel to be with said human. Midorima did not understand even now he thought leaving heaven for someone like Akashi would be preposterous but… why were his thoughts going to Akashi. The two of them were only friends.

  
Midorima’s mind wandered back to Takao, to what the previous angel had acted like before he fell. Honestly Midorimas actions now were scarily similar to Takao’s then, frequently visiting earth to see the same person, constantly thinking about one specific human. He considered visiting Takao but almost immediately dismissed the idea. He didn’t need to see him, at this point Takao was probably almost 60 years old. Midorima knew Takao was still alive because he could hear Takao speaking to him almost every night.

  
Angels could hear when a human spoke to them if the human called them by name and knew who they were. It rarely happened because angels lived so separate from humans. Takao knew Midorima though.

  
Takao spoke to Midorima almost every night telling him stupid, annoying things about his day, his life with the human he had fallen in love with. Midorima always ignored him.

  
Midorima stood up, it had barely been three hours since he left Akashi and he was overwhelmed with everything. He walked over to his mirror. Mirrors were one of the things he enjoyed about the human world, he liked being able to see his appearance.

  
He stared at his wings in the mirror, they were the only physical characteristic that separated angels and humans. Huge, feathered and white they boasted a twelve foot wingspan and were at least seven feet high. It was easy to hide them around humans because by simply thinking about it he could make them completely disappear. Midorima did not prefer that because he truly loved his wings. It was unfortunately necessary around Akashi…

  
There was a bit of dirt on the tip of his left wing, Midorima pulled in his wings and reached behind him to rub it off. He looked in the mirror again. It was still there. His brows furrowed as he craned his neck to see why exactly this dirt wouldn’t come off, it marred his perfect wings. Upon closer inspection Midorima realized something. It was not dirt. The feathers had turned black.

  
Midorima rubbed at the feathers. They were black. He tried to stop himself from panicking but he couldn’t. Why were his feathers turning black? Midorima had committed no treason, he had committed no act so vile as to turn his wings black so why…

  
No, they couldn’t be black, it was just hard to get the dirt off. Midorima pulled the tape off of his fingers and rubbed at the feathers maybe now…nothing. They were still black.

  
He focused his eyes back on his reflection in the mirror and his heart almost stopped. Almost half of his left wing had turned black. How on earth… Without thinking Midorima’s arm flung forward, punching the mirror. It shattered but Midorima didn’t care.

  
Could it have been the kiss? Ridiculous, it was not as if he had fallen in love with a human. Still Midorima had run out of options. There had to be a way to fix this, yes there was. He would return to earth, retrace his steps. Most likely he had encountered some demonic residue on earth and that was why his angelic form was being affected. He was not going to fall, he would be fine.

  
It couldn’t have been the kiss…Midorima refused to let his mind wander. There was no way it was the kiss he hadn’t even known what it was. He would just go back to earth, to the root of his problem and fix it.

  
This was getting frustrating, Midorima had gone almost everywhere he had been that morning and he couldn’t find the slightest reason his wings would start turning black. He was currently en route to the last place he had been, the street basketball court. Although he was starting to seriously worry, what if it was the kiss?

  
Midorima did his best to push those thoughts out of his head, it HAD to be something else.

 

 

 

 

  
As he rounded the corner to where Akashi had played with him earlier he realized there were still people there. A sense of dread crept deep into his stomach. This was unusual, Midorima was not fond of humans but he rarely felt such an unease when approaching them.

  
As he got closer and closer Midorima realized something was wrong. He felt nauseous and every step he took made him desperately want to take three steps back. However this just fueled him on. The source of what had changed the color of his wing had to be here and once he figured it out he would be able to figure out how to reverse it. Although it was strange he had noticed nothing earlier…  
Still it was a struggle for him to get to the court. He was currently less than a block away, lush, emerald colored trees lined the sidewalk hiding the inside of the court from view. The street was almost deserted so nobody saw Midorimas struggles. Every part of him desperately wanted to turn back, he wanted to fly straight to heaven and never return. But he had to know.

  
So Midorima trudged on, this short sidewalk forcing him to exert more effort than he had all day, even when he was making his flawless shots.

  
As he finally reached the entrance to the court he froze, unable to move. It took him no time to process exactly what he was seeing. Demons.

  
There were demons playing basketball. His eyes flashed around the court so disgusted by them and yet he could not look away.

  
Midorima had never seen a demon before. Clearly they existed, they were the exact opposite of angels, constantly wreaking havoc on earth. It was rare for angels and demons to mix at all since angels spent most of their time in heaven and demons spent most of their time on earth or trapped in Hell.

  
Yet somehow there were three demons right in front of him. Midorima felt like puking. Still he could not move and he could not take his eyes off of them.

  
Luckily the demons had not noticed him yet and strangely enough they did not appear to be doing anything…demonic, they were simply playing basketball.

  
Each demon looked distinctly different and they were making no attempt to hide themselves from any human eyes. One of the demons had sickly grey colored skin and limbs that were revoltingly long. Each of his arms appeared to have an extra joint and so they were bent at two different places in the middle. His legs were bent and it seemed he wasn’t able to straighten the joints in them so he moved using his arms as a second set of legs. The demons body was slightly hunched over. His face looked strangely humanoid with delicate features, he was also wearing human clothes which looked quite out of place. Long glossy black hair hung around his shoulders.

  
The second demon was huge, he had two horns coming out from the back of his head which looped twice out to the sides. His horns were black and appeared to have dozens of tiny spikes along the top and bottom. This demon was not wearing a shirt and only a pair of singed black jeans. Midorima did not know much about the different types of demons but this one was undoubtedly a fire demon. Every time he breathed in his ribcage glowed, it was like his skin turned into molten fire. This effect spread across his chest and up into his throat. This demon did not have feet but some sort of muscular talons with long claws that twitched toward the ground as if they wanted to grip it every time he landed one of his jumps. Luckily they didn’t because that would wreck the court.

  
The third demon was smaller than the other two and darted around their hulking forms. He had orangeish hair and sharp pointed teeth which were visible when he opened his mouth. One of his teeth was long enough so that it stuck out on the side of his mouth, creating a drop of blood when it poked into his skin. He had long pointed ears which faded to black near the tips and two thin horns that pointed straight up out of his head. He was wearing shorts and an unbuttoned top. Midorima thought for a second he looked the most human out of the three until he dashed forward, his shirt flying backwards. His abdomen was ripped apart, red gashes crossed from side to side and bits of white skin hung down. Most of his ribs were visible from the side, some poking through the sparse skin on his chest.

  
This demon ran forward only to be stopped. There was a fourth demon Midorima had somehow missed. This demon was also dressed in casual clothes and it looked like every end of him had been dipped in ash. His arms were a chalky black color starting at his forearms and ending with long talon like fingers. His legs, visible in his shorts, were the same with the chalky black color ending right below his knees. Even the tips of his gray hair look like they had been dipped in black ink. The most noticeable characteristic was his wings- they were long and thin stretching out from behind his body. The grey coloring on them had bits of black here and there but unlike the rest of his body the placement seemed random. Small strings of a material that looked like spider webs stretched between his body and wings in random strands. Little pieces even dangling below his wings. The overall effect was as if a broken, wing shaped spider web existed on his back. Somehow this demon was inexplicably good at basketball as he appeared to disappear between the other three demons only to show up somewhere else and pass the ball.

  
A shiver passed through Midorimas body, they were repulsive. This was clearly the cause of his wing discoloring, it had not been the kiss. Midorima was starting to realize he might be in trouble. Even though he had gone to the effort of purchasing a pair of sunglasses as a disguise they would probably notice him. He wasn’t sure if it would be better if they realized he was an angel or thought he was a human.

  
Demons tended to be extremely jealous of and volatile towards angels. After all most demons used to be angels, they had just fallen. If an angel actually fell from heaven, was forced out because of their bad choices they became a demon. Of course demons could reproduce if they wished but that was rare since typically demons showed so much atrocity towards one another. These basketball playing demons were atypical to be spending time together in a group.

  
Demons treatment of humans was different than that of angels, demons would sometimes ignore humans or other times demons were known to steal their souls, torture or kill them. Whatever they recognized him as, Midorima wasn’t safe.

  
“Shintarou?” A familiar voice called from behind him. Swirling round Midorimas eyes locked on Akashi. His mind flooded with worry, Akashi couldn’t be here. A human being close to so many demons was incredibly dangerous who knew what they would do.

  
“Come with me.” He grabbed Akashi’s hand and ran down the street.

 

 

 

 

  
Midorima eventually stopped dragging the smaller man after him. He had led them into an alley and they had to be at least 6 blocks away so Midorima believed they would be safe for the time being. Still the appearance of four demons had him worried. It was rare enough for one or two demons to be spending time together but four?

  
Midorima realized Akashi might be confused about what had happened and he left his thoughts to gaze at the redhead. Akashi was already staring at him with an amused grin.  
“I didn’t know you were coming back today.” This may have been the first time Midorima had ever heard Akashi say he did not know something.

  
“I, well yes I forgot my… belonging...” Midorima realized this was a poor excuse but he held his head confidently as Akashi stared up at him. The next thing he knew Akashi’s body was pressed against his, pinning him to the wall.

  
It was not necessarily unpleasant, and if he was being honest Midorima liked the feeling. At this point he was also more educated in what this type of gesture should mean unlike his former self. Akashi was probably trying to share his body heat with Midorima. It was a bit chilly outside and taking in all the circumstances it was very considerate. Midorima was touched.

  
As Akashi started grinding their hips together and put his hand on the back of Midorimas neck it was surely to make sure Midorima was not cold at all.

  
This is what Midorima thought until Akashi kissed him, again. Midorima worried for a split second that this would darken the color of his wings but, of course it wouldn’t. The change of color had clearly been because of those demons, kissing Akashi was fine.

  
This kiss was different instead of lingering Akashi began moving his lips against Midorimas forcing both of their mouths to open and deepening he kiss. Midorima had not researched this kind of kiss and he was unsure how to proceed in this type of situation. He simply did not move.

  
This tactic did not divert Akashi from whatever his goal was and as far as Midorima was concerned at least Akashi was having fun and not asking questions about why Midorima had suddenly dragged him down the street so he just let the shorter boy continue.

  
That was until Midorima felt Akashi’s other hand moving down his back and slowly over his ass. Midorimas spine stiffened and he hoped Akashi would understand he was not a fan of this. Akashi clearly did not get it because his next move was to squeeze.

  
Instantly the tall green haired boy pulled away.

  
“In what way is that meant to keep me warm?” Akashi just stared at him before laughing.

  
Akashi was laughing at him. Midorima could feel his face heat up and he felt something he was not used to feeling. As he struggled through his human vocabulary to try and identify what new emotion this could be he heard a voice,  
“Sei-chan?” Midorimas body froze. This was unmistakably the voice of one of the demons from before, they must have caught his scent.

  
Akashi was staring at the entrance to the alleyway they were in. He probably heard the voice too. Since the alley had a dead end Midorima was running out of options if he wanted to keep Akashi safe and he could sense the demons were getting closer. Not just one, all four of them.

  
He wrapped his arms around Akashi’s waist and taking in a deep breath, spread his wings. With one powerful motion Midorima had the two of them flying stories above the alleyway and landing on the roof of the tall building his body had just been pressed against.

  
Midorima gently let Akashi down and then stared at him. Akashi’s red eyes sparkled as he stared at the angels wings.

  
Midorima breathed in deeply, there was no hiding this anymore, “Let me explain…”

 

 

 

 

  
Akashi still hadn’t said anything. Then again Midorima had not really done a good job of explaining, “I’m an angel.” Was all he had offered. Since then the two of them had simply stood there with Akashi staring.

  
Midorima thought he would have asked questions or something. Slightly self-consciously he folded in his wings and was about to will them to disappear, “Stop.”

  
Finally he spoke. Midorima froze not moving, he could sense Akashi was not finished talking, “They’re so beautiful.” The red head continued, “It has been so long since I’ve seen an angels wings.”

  
Midorima stiffened, “So long? Akashi what are you talking about.” Ridiculous. How could Akashi have seen an angel before?

  
Akashi smiled up at him. His red eyes looked almost, melancholy, wistful. Midorima thought these were the right words. At this moment Midorima also identified the emotion he had felt earlier: anger.

  
“I used to be an angel too Shintarou.” Wait what. This made absolutely no sense. Midorimas mind reeled. There was no way.

  
“Wh-what are you talking about Akashi?” Midorima could feel his heart pounding, at this point he believed he could actually have a heart attack.  
  
Akashi smiled sadly, “I fell.”  
  
“When you say you fell,” Midorima began, “you mean you left.” Even as Midorima was saying the words he knew there was something wrong with them. Akashi was young, if an angel left heaven they aged just like any other human. Therefore if he had left Midorima would have known, Midorima knew all the angels.

  
Akashi kept smiling at him and stepping forward he reached out one hand and pressed it against Midorimas cheek. Midorima leaned into his touch. He could not believe would not believe Akashi had fallen.

  
“You can call me by my first name now Shintarou.”

  
Midorima smiled, he knew for humans specifically Japanese ones calling one another by their first name was an important step. Except he did not know Akashi’s first name.

  
“What is it?”

  
Somehow even though Akashi was smiling he looked sad.

  
“My name is Seijuro.”

  
Midorima felt like his heart fell out of his chest. He could still recall what the demon had called when the two of them had been standing in the alleyway. “Sei-chan.”

  
No it had to have been someone else.

  
“I’m sorry Shintarou,” Midorima opened his eyes and focused on Akashi. Akashi was about to tell him it was a joke the redhead had to be joking. “I’m going to make you fall now too.” Akashi’s smile grew as he said these words and then he leaned forward and kissed Midorima.

  
This kiss was different than the other two kisses they had shared, it was not sweet and quick like the first and it was not demanding like the second. This kiss made Midorima feel he was being consumed. He didn’t stop it though, he wished so desperately that the two of them could go back to that first kiss.

  
Akashi stepped back and Midorima felt numb. He couldn’t allow himself to believe what he was seeing was the truth. He removed his sunglasses and cleaned them on his shirt, the prescription must be off or something that was it. It was because he had succumbed to these human sunglasses and trusted a human eye doctor. After he returned his sunglasses to his face he did not move.

  
Now it was his turn to stare.

  
Leathery wings cut across the sky in a shade of black so dark Midorima felt it would devour him. A matching black tail twitched back and forth. The end of the tail had rows of sharp looking barbs lined up against each other. Black marks crisscrossed across the side of Akashi’s neck, going beneath his shirt. Lastly his eyes, one of them had turned gold.

  
If he ignored the wings and the tail it would be almost possible to believe it was still his Akashi trying out new color contacts. Midorima would chide him and then after Akashi made some ridiculous claim about how he was absolute they would go play shogi and Akashi would win like he always did.

  
Midorima felt tears were running down his face as he realized that would never happen. This was Akashi, his Akashi, his human was a demon. It was undeniable with the dark aura coming off of him.

  
“Why…?” Midorima fell to his knees, he couldn’t fathom what to say or what to do.

  
Akashi grinned down at him but this was not the typical smile Midorima was graced with. This smile was only cruel.

  
“I wanted to watch as you saw your reflection, your wings turning black but seeing you realize I am a demon is just as good. Who knew you would get so attached.” With that demon Akashi started walking towards the edge of the roof.

  
“Seijuro, wait…” Midorima knew Akashi probably wouldn’t come back. He was a demon and that’s how demons were but Midorima wanted to say his first name at least once.

  
This time Akashi voice was softer, he sounded tired as if this was a masquerade and he was tired of acting. “You fell Shintarou, I win.”

  
Midorima heard the sound of someone flying off and he let his body fall forward tears streaming down his face. Why was he so upset? They had just been friends, according to his research on human life he should not be this upset and yet, he could not bring himself to care about his wings and the fact he could never return to heaven. All he could think about was Akashi, turning away from him. Unless…and with that Midorima realized it, he loved a demon.

  
He lifted his head up slowly, his whole body was shaking as he reached out with one hand and tugged his wing down into his field of vision. It was black. His wings were completely black.  
So this is what it meant to fall for a demon.

  
A sad laugh emitted from behind him. Midorima turned around slowly, he felt exhausted. Who knew emotions were so harrowing.

  
Akashi was still there flying slightly in the air in all his demonic glory.

  
“See you in hell Shintarou.” With that the demon flew away.

  
Midorima felt new tears crowding at the edges of his eyes. His Akashi…

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far feedback is appreciated, I don't usually write anything this long.  
> Or your thoughts in general.  
> Also if there are any problems with the spacing and grammar tell me and I will fix it.
> 
> My favorite part of this whole thing is Rakuzan, I love them.


End file.
